Starlight, Star Bright
by ZurithiaXeli
Summary: He was used to this. Sneaking out at night to meet each other. At that hill, nothing else mattered. Not that ball. Not that book. Not their parents. Not the ground under them. Not the body beside him that was a bit too cold. Nothing. Sitting beside the other, he knew that he wouldn't trade what they had for the world. But do they still have it? (This could be either genre.)


The streets were quiet around him. His nimble footsteps were all that could be heard. There were no glows to be found in the houses, leaving only streetlamps and the moon to dimly light the way. But he didn't need light. He knew the path by heart.

Soon enough, he saw the dirt path at the foot of the hill and quickly scrambled to the top of it. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a sleeping boy with sandy blond hair and a green sweater vest. He was leaning comfortably against the side of the tree, completely defenseless to anyone who were to see him there. As if sensing the other's presence, the boy's eyelids fluttered open to reveal two emerald green eyes.

"Alfred," the boy breathed.

On cue, Alfred shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder, noticing that he was bigger than his friend. In a practiced manner, he rubbed circles into the smaller boy's back. "Shh, it's okay. Breathe slowly. I'm here. Sorry that I'm late, Arthur." He murmured into the blond hair. A short hum was all he got in response. Minutes passed but they still stayed in that position, both afraid of losing the comfort of just being together.

"Arthur?" Another hum. "Remember that ball we used to play with? I recall throwing it at your head one day. You told me off and I knew right then that I liked you. You weren't afraid to tell me what you thought, unlike others. And on another day, I hit a fairytale book and it landed on your lap. You read to me every day since then. That ball sparked many opportunities for us. Almost like it decided our fates." A pause. "It's deep under the ground now."

"It's your own fault for tossing it in there," Arthur countered. "But you did it for me, so I should be thankful. Thank you for giving me my favorite things again." Alfred smiled. "Also, you shouldn't go to that party that your friends invited you to. Too dangerous. Alcohol and drugs aren't something that a lad as nice as you should get in to."

Al groaned. "But I was looking forward to that!" A pointed look made him slump back into the boy's side. "Fine, I'll do it. But only because you seem so worried." He teased.

Arthur elbowed the taller. "Shut it. I have the right to be worried because you were my best friend." His heart ached at that. Touching the mark on the tree just behind Arthur's head, Alfred let out a shaky breath. " _Are_ , Arthur. 'You _are_ my best friend.'"

Sad emerald eyes looked into miserable azure ones. "Alfred," Arthur began. Alfred hated the tone he used. It was just like he was talking to a kid not a teen. "You can't keep living in the past. You've got your whole life ahead of you. You don't need little old me."

"No, I _do_ need you," Alfred reasoned, clutching the other's shoulders in what would surely make a fine bruise. "You're the only lifeline I have left. What would I be if you weren't here? You protect me, comfort me. You're my everything. I'd rather spend eternity with you than with anyone else."

Arthur wiped away the streams of tears rolling down the other's cheeks, a soft smile gracing his lips. "We shall have our eternity. But for now, stay strong. You have to move on. Grow up with your loving family and wonderful friends. I'll be waiting."

Before Alfred could say anything else, the sun's rays peaked upon the horizon and touched Arthur. Alfred struggled to hug whatever remained of the other as emerald green faded into a trail of starlight moving to the mark on the tree.

* * *

AN: Hello! I made this short story for school. Tbh that's the only time I get motivated to do something because, deadlines. I procrastinate a lot. You have been warned. Anyway, this short story was supposed to fill at most a whole short bond paper (Is this what people in other countries call it too? Or do they call it letter paper?) which is the reason why this seems so rushed. I may continue this story. (Motivation is so hard to find these days-) If you have any questions about this, feel free to send me a message! I am a nice person who enjoys human interaction. o w o


End file.
